what if vegito never split
by saiyanprince225
Summary: What if vegito never split? what will happen Battle of gods and Revival of f A simple story with some great fights. small chapters containing 1k words each
1. Settling in

What if vegito never split?

"5,6,7" Vegito was getting impatient that when Buu would absorb him. "I got to absorb him there is no other way but how ?" Buu thought mentally. "8,9,10. Its over Buu. FINAL KAMEHAMEHA." V egito said while charging his beam and destroying the universe's final threat.

"Its sad I thought that I could save my sons but I think its okay." Vegito thought mentally."Goku, Vegeta." Dende shouted coming out of his hiding. "I am neither Vegeta nor Goku I am Vegito"

"Oh! I see, are you injured? " Dende asked but he couldn't find any injury. "Nah I am fine he couldn't even hit me but I want to ask you something?" questioned the warrior. Dende politely nodded.

"See its about Dragon balls can we use them now to wish everyone back? "

"Its not possible but I can see what I can do " Dende replied

"Great I shall go collect them " said Vegito before he went away flying.

3 DAYS LATER

Vegito collected the dragon balls and Dende summons the Dragon

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH AND I SHALL GRANT IT" Said the large dragon

"WILL YOU PLEASE RESTORE THE LIFE OF EVERYONE WHO DIED SINCE THE MORNING OF WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT " said Vegito in a loud voice

"YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED" Said the dragon before his eyes glowed red

"ITS DONE NOW I SHALL GO" Said the dragon before dispersing

AT THE LOOKOUT

"FATHER!" exclaimed Gohan, Goten and Trunks "YES I AM YOUR FATHER NOW STOP YELLING" Said Vegito. Vegito explains the whole thing and that now he is stuck in this way.

Bulma and Chi Chi glare at each other but then Chi Chi says laughing "Don't worry Bulma I know how it feels to be separated from one you love I just want him to visit my house at least and be a father to Goten " Bulma was suprised but agreed to it

Vegito too agreed and was happy with them and he was about start a new journey in his life 


	2. BEERUS ARRIVES

What if vegito never split

Its been 5 years after the events of Super Buu . Vegito has settled down and has continued his training with Bulma's GR and sometimes in Hyperbolic time chamber. He has gotten more than twice has strong as before when he face Buu . Its 10 pm and Vegito is training in his GR while his wife is making arrangements for her birthday. "Finally, the preparations are almost done " Bulma said and when she turned around she saw Vegito with his hand full of training bots. " Bulma, I want you to repair these bots in 2 days if possible." Vegito asked but it sounded more like a warning. " But then what about tomorrow" She said thinking that Vegito would be around for her party but she was mistaken. "Oh tomorrow I shall be going to King kai's planet for training " Vegito said he sounded as simple as Goku

But he saw that his wife was very angry that she could eat him alive right now. She said angrily" No, my dear warrior . . . .TOMORROW" She put emphasis on each word. "But I have to get stronger." "Well then training is put on hold tomorrow as it is my birthday " Bulma said smiling angrily. "And if you are not there then I will never repair your bots" She warned him . Vegito reluctantly agreed and said " Okay my dear but are you not coming to sleep. " He tried to be super sweet . " Don't worry I shall be joining you in a minute" She said and kissed the warrior

It was 3:30 am. Bulma thought that Vegito would be the one first to wish her but she found he was not here. Vegito had already left to King kai's . "VEGITO, VEGITO." No reply. "HE IS GOING TO PAY FOR IT. " she almost slipped and angrily went away. Meanwhile Vegito who didn't even know what time is went to king kai who was sleeping peacefully. " King kai its been a long time can I train here" King kai woke up and said " WHAT IN THREE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE VEGITO DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

Vegito said "No. but forget about it can I train here with some weighted materials " King kai though angry gave up and helped him train.

 **THOUSANDS OF LIGHT YEARS AWAY**

"Lord Beerus, its time to wake up" said the teacher of the god of destruction. "hmm, Whis. " The God said and woke up in his usual style by falling down. He had himself told to Whis to wake him up in this time. " I don't understand my lord, why did you wake up in this time?" said Whis while looking at him

"Don't mind that I have some work to do but tell me did that bastard Frieza kill the Saiyans while I was napping " Whis nodded "Then remind me to destroy him next time we meet " said Beerus while drinking some kind of juice. "I am afraid you can't because Frieza is been defeated by a saiyan named Kakarot. "

Beerus chokes on his drink " WHAT FRIEZA HAS BEEN DEFEATED?" Whis nodes and picks up his staff

And shows Beerus that how Goku transforms into super saiyan and defeated him " Didn't you say that saiyans were killed " Beerus questions "Yes but some saiyans survived including prince Vegeta " Beerus thought about something and then said " Whis I had a dream of fighting a saiyan god who liked not alike but similar to this one " Whis thought about it and said " My lord Prince Vegeta and this saiyan have fused together. " "Its Okay where is he now. I must ask him about saiyan god " Whis replied immediately

"He is on north kai's planet and before you ask it will take 35 minutes to reach there" Beerus nodes and gets ready for the journey

Meanwhile Superme kai warns King kai about Beerus which Vegito overheard. " So, who is this Beerus guy I think I have heard his name but can't figure who it is ?" Vegito said earning a glare from king kai

" He is the most ruthless warrior in the universe and super strong " Vegito just heard the part that he was super strong and got excited but suddenly remembered "Oh no " "Is Lord Beerus here ? " King kai searched for him " I forgot about Bulma's birthday " King kai hit him on his head " YOU ALMOST GAVE ME AN HEART ATTACK " " But King kai you're already dead " Vegito said smiling but King kai's face turned from angry to horror " OH NO LORD BEERUS IS COMING, VEGITO YOU GOT TO HIDE NOW" "But…." King kai didn't listen to him and shoved him in his house. Beerus arrives with Whis few seconds after. King kai formally greets him and says" Lord Beerus what brings you here sir" Beerus says" I would like to meet the SAIYAN YOU'RE HIDING" Vegito who was looking from the window saw who had arrived and remembered it was the same person who King Vegeta or his father (A/N HALF FATHER) was kneeling down to his Vegeta was with fear but Goku's side got excited and he went to the great deity when he saw that he had been seen by him and greeted him formally " My name is Vegito and I am a saiyan and it is my honor to meet you. " Beerus nodded and asked " If you're part Vegeta then you must know me." Vegito nodded. King kai was surprised. How did he know Lord Beerus " Tell me do you know anything about Saiyan God " asked Beerus " I don't know anything about Saiyan god " replied Vegito.

Beerus asks Whis if there are any more Saiyans Whis replies" Yes, sir they are on earth and one of them is very intelligent ." "Then he might know something?" Said Beerus but as they were about to leave Vegito asks " Lord Beerus, will you fight me please " " Sure" replied Beerus smilingly

THE FIGHT OF CENTURY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


	3. The saiyan god

What if vegito never split?

Vegito started his fight in his base form and was quickly over powered. He realized that Beerus was not even trying. He got irritated and started powering up and became a super saiyan. Beerus was surprised but nonetheless was still at ease. He started to use a little more power and started to fight him. Vegito saw him and went to level 2 of super saiyan. The fight raged on Beerus was still smiling but inside he was little scared and happy " A worthy rival, he is the one but he is still a little weak I am barely using 45% of my full power and he looks like he is giving it all". Vegito was half happy and half mad so he quickly powered up to super saiyan 3. Everybody was thoroughly surprised. "It took me some time to master but now I am a super saiyan 3 now you have no hope" . Vegito was able to land some blows and was going on head to head to with the god and was able to back him into a corner. "Looks like you are going to lose Lord Beerus".

Beerus smiled and powered up and Vegito was surprised and before he can get into his fighting stance he was defeated in 3 blows. Vegito fell onto the planet reverting to his base form and creating a crater. King Kai quickly went to Vegito while Beerus who too was breathing a little hard said "He is the second strongest fighter I have fought now I think it time to say good bye King Kai. Whis lets go to earth ". Whis obeyed the order and Vegito was till out of commission." King Kai, senzu beans in my pocket "Vegito slowly said and King Kai gave him one. He woke up and said "King Kai I remember once you said about a book of legends to me am I right?" Vegito asked him

FLASH BACK

" _King kai you became a kai with no knowledge at all" Vegito teased King Kai_

" _You have no idea of my knowledge I have learnt a book called Namekian book of legends and it is a very long book containing over 10000 pages. You have no idea of my knowledge you idiot." Kingkai replied in an angry tone_

" _What is this book ". "It contains all the knowledge about secrets and legends including SAIYANS."_

" _OKAY, now calm down will ya ". Vegito said in an attempt to cool him off_

 _End flashback_

"Yes I have such a book Vegito. So what? "

"Then it must contain information about saiyan god" Vegito said. King kai quickly went inside and brought a huge book 20 times the size of a normal earth book. King kai started searching for the saiyan god and found it " Here it says that 5 saiyans of righteous heart must pour their energy onto one saiyan and he becomes he saiyan god ". Vegito became sad as there were only 4 saiyans but remembered Tarble "King kai can you help me locate Tarble" "Yeah sure…. he is in this direction " King kai gives him a directon and Vegito just disappears. " Who are you? Wait are brother Vegeta? "questioned Tarble on seeing a unknown man " See I shall explain later but I am your brother but not completely come with me for now "

MEANWHILE ON EARTH

Beerus had arrived on earth and saw that they were all having a party "Whis let us join the party ". Bulma went to Beerus and asked "Who are you? " " We are prince Vegeta's friends ". She was sad when she heard that name but nonetheless. "Okay come and join the party ". They saw Gohan there in the party and asked him when he was alone "Hey you're saiyan right ". Gohan nodded "Then tell me do you know about a saiyan god ". " I don't know anything of saiyan god sir. You should ask my father about it, he has more knowledge about saiyan things then me. Now if you excuse me". Gohan went away from there. Pilaf and his gang were eating in a corner. " Whis, its time to leave I guess.".

The attendant nodded and were about to leave when "STOP". It was Vegito who had Tarble with him with a surprised look "Where are we? Who are you? " questioned the little saiyan. " I AM YOUR BROTHER GODDAMN IT. By that I mean as half brother. I will explain later and also help you in your problem. " Answered Vegito in an angered tone. "Vegeta, I don't belive it and how in the three hells did you know about the problem? ". Vegito didn't reply and turned to his family. "I see nothing has happened. " Everybody was looking surprised and Bulma asked. " WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY JERK AND MY OWN HUSBAND WAS NOT THERE AND I TOLD THE CONSQUENCES THAT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN ". Vegito just shot an angry glare towards her and turned to face the god. "Beerus I will not accept my defeat and I have found a way to achieve the saiyan god form ". Everybody was surprised. While Vegito explained them the story Whis said "Lord Beerus if he becomes a saiyan god he could defeat you so be careful ". Beerus was really little scared and happy as well because he too knew that if that guy becomes a god he will beat him in three seconds because he as a super saiyan had forced Beerus to use 65% of his power and god ki was at least 1000 times stronger than it but the other half wanted a worthy rival.

" Gohan. Goten, Trunks and Tarble, come and give me your energy. Quick, hurry up and all of you stand away " Everybody obeyed his order and the saiyans powered and started giving him his energy and Vegito became a super saiyan his power was little bit higher than his own super saiyan 3 but not enough to defeat Beerus. " Vegito, it has failed you're not a god " Piccolo said while Vegito nodded " Yes but I cannot figure what we have done wrong " Vegito answered. " I think that we need another saiyan to do this ".Everybody looked towards the speaker who was none other than Tarble. " See you told me that 5 saiyans need to pour their energy to noe so we need one". "And don't have one ". Replied Vegito.l

"Wait. There is another saiyan ". Everybody turned to see it was none other than Videl

"What do you mean by that". Asked Gohan "I am pregnant Gohan The saiyan is our baby"

Gohan was surprised and happy. Everybody congratulated her and then Gohan grabbed her and said "Let us try this again" Everybody nodded and the same thing was happening except everybody was wrapped in an blue aura and then Vegito started to float and the transformation began.

A/N VERY IMPORTANT

See guys first sorry for late update and 3 more things to tell to you guys. First according dbs it was said that limit for fusion was one hour for non supreme kaioshin but was wrong as it itself stated that when Zamusu wore one earring he became a kaioshin so it is wrong and Black wasn't a kaioshin too. So its likely that fusion will stay forever unless he drains himself out. Secondly I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE FUTURE TRUNKS ARC AND COPY VEGETA ARC AS IT IS NOT PLAUSIBLE OF COURSE FRIEZA WILL BE THERE AND A NEW ARC SPECIALLY FOR VEGITO. Lastly I am going to write a new story starring vegeta and bulma as the main and the others as supporting roles ( NOPE NOT THE THREE YEAR GAP ) AND YES UPDATES WILL BE TIME TO TIME


	4. God comes and goes

The transformation from a normal super saiyan to a god felt like surprisingly nothing as Vegito just fel his Ki enhanced. It was a more pure and it was in much more in control then his normal Ki. The blinding light from him made many of them look away from him

The allies were not told anything about what had happened, was happening and what is going to happen. They knew just knew one thing. A fight is going to start. Bulma was not so happy about it. Her birthday ruined by a ego battle by her husband or rather half husband.

As the light faded they caught no presence of a certain huge Ki which was replaced by a unknown pressure. Beerus and Whis just stood on the ground both having different thoughts. " _He might become good. He was quick to suppress his power when he transformed but there was a moment when he let out his full power. His power lies just below my full power. If he masters this power then he might become the strongest but for now he is stronger than Lord Beerus."_

Beerus meanwhile was a little scared that Vegito might defeat him this time. Last time he had pushed him up to his 65 to 70 percent but now he was not sure that even his 100 percent would defeat him.

The light slowly faded as the true god of Saiyan emerged from it. Vegito's hair was typically black which had now become red. He became light and he started testing his power by letting out a few punches and kicks.

Piccolo said " Congratulations Vegito you have achieved a yet another pinnacle of your power." Krillin was still in a daze by the pressure he felt from Vegito. Tien said " Your Ki is not here but it has been replaced by a enormous pressure just like those two." Tien said pointing towards the godly beings.

Rest of the fighters said nothing as Vegito turned towards Beerus and said " Let us begin lord Beerus." There was a serious look on both of their faces. Vegito said " Gohan take them to safety." Gohan just nodded and lead the gang away from the fight. Beerus who was already tired from waiting launched at Vegito with his fist ahead. Vegito turned towards Beerus and saw the punch which he blocked with a single hand. The ground beneath the broke into a carter.

Vegito knew what damage would occur if they battled at full powers, so he took to the air and started flying away to the centre of sea. Beerus intercepted him and taunted him " Running away." Vegito just grinned and just powered up with his red aura around him and with lightning speed punched him in the gut as Beerus coughed and moved back . " Running away. Hn Beerus with my power I could squash like a bug." This made Beerus more angry as he was already angry that a mere mortal had surpassed him in every way. The fight resumed as Beerus punched Vegito in the face. He had given it all of his power but Vegito just stayed in the same position and started laughing.

Vegito quickly turned the tides as he made use of Beerus like a punching bag. He punched him in the gut and then kicked him in the stomach and before he could recover he punched him in the face as he fell on the ground. Whis noticed how badly Beerus was being beaten and was happy because he was the one responsible for telling Vegito about this Super saiyan God and he also required some beating now and then as he used to get out of control sometimes. He was enjoying the show with an Ice Cream. Even though he know that Beerus's death would mean that he would not function himself but he knew Vegito would not go that far. Only Gohan and Piccolo were barely able to follow the fight to some extent while the others observed it through Bulma's ship which she had taken to see what was happening. They had reached land and Bulma saw how Vegito was beating the cat God so badly. She wanted to stop him but being part Vegeta, Vegito was very egotistical Jeet and would never listen to her, but being half Goku as well he was more good and a very contented person now.She was angry during the early days as she had to

share Vegito with Chichi but then it became usual. Chichi started to live in capsule corp and they shared many nights but she went back to her house after Gohan's marriage. ( **Sorry got a little sidelined anyways back to the fight)**.Beerus was barely able to stand up when he noticed something. His divine power was gone as he stood there with his golden hair and yellow aura. Beerus then took to the air and powered up his biggest energy ball which made the sky become orange. He put all his power into it and threw the ball but before the ball reaches Earth read the AN

 **Thank you everyone for believing in my story and waiting for it. As you might have seen or read it I have not mentioned about Vegito noticing that his power has gone. Has he realised it or not. I will update regularly from now on and yes there is no Buu in this and Monaco could not come as I could not make someone stronger then Beerus as Vegito is stronger than Beerus. Gohan and Piccolo are there but who do you want the next two. Please review and tell me**


End file.
